


Kitten Around

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Love is Deaf Sabriel AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, First Dates, Gabriel's not good at dates, Human AU, Kittens, Lip reading, M/M, Sign Language, deaf! Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: This is not how Gabriel expected his first date with Sam to go.Prompt: First date ended up just being us taking care of a box of kittens I found on the way to your place.Sequel to "Love is Deaf"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if my translations are off, I have only basic knowledge of ASL, so feel free to correct me :)

To say Gabriel was nervous was an understatement. 

 

He was surprised when he got a text from an unknown number and it turned out to be Sam. Eileen, after much begging and pleading, had told him that Sam had asked for his number, but Gabriel hadn’t believed anything would come of it. 

 

The texts were stiff and awkward at first, but they quickly fell into a rhythm that had Gabriel looking forward to the next one. Finally, he worked up the courage to ask Sam out for dinner, and he accepted. Gabriel couldn’t help the little whoop of happiness that escaped when he read Sam’s response. 

 

He showered twice and brushed his teeth three times getting ready, and still he couldn’t calm himself down. He called Eileen on her TTY only to have her laugh at him. 

 

“Just be yourself,” She’d told him. “He already likes you.” 

 

“But,” he’d argued back. “I wasn’t trying last time! What if he thinks I’m awkward now because I’m trying?” 

 

She laughed. “Just go on your date already,” she replied, hanging up on him. 

 

Before he knew it, he was on his way to Sam’s on foot. He only lived a couple blocks from Gabriel’s place, and it was nice out. Gabriel hoped they could enjoy the nice weather together later, but that all depended on how the date went. The more he thought about it, the more antsy he became. What if he messed up? What if he offended Sam in some way? What if he didn’t know enough sign to talk to him? His palms were sweaty and he hadn’t even gotten to Sam’s house yet. 

 

He was so lost in his own head it took him awhile to register the noises coming from the bush next to him. At first he just heard the rustling, but when he listened harder, he could hear the mewls of something small and helpless. Gabriel knew he shouldn’t go poking around in strange bushes, but his curiosity got the better of him. He leaned over and pulled back the boughs of the bush, revealing what had been making noise. 

 

There, inside a plastic bag, inside of a box were four small squirming kittens. 

 

Now that he knew he wasn’t in imminent danger, Gabriel got in closer to examine them. They’re eyes weren’t even open yet and from the looks of it, they hadn’t been placed here by their mother. It looked like someone had tied them up, intending on disposing of them, but the knot on the bag had come loose. Gabriel smothered the hot surge of anger he felt at whoever had thought it was okay to throw living creatures away like garbage. 

 

Carefully, he pushed the bag back and picked the box off the ground. He had a duty to take care of them, and he knew the local shelters wouldn’t take unweaned kittens without their mother. He really didn’t have much of a choice, even if he didn’t have the first idea about how to take care of cats this small. 

 

He thought about his date with Sam, about how much he would look like a flake if he canceled. Suddenly it hit him, he could bring them to Sam’s! He vaguely remembered that Sam had mentioned having a cat at some point; surely he would know what to do!

 

Gabriel closed the distance from the park to Sam’s place as quickly as he could, careful not to jostle the kittens too much. He didn’t want to handle them more than he had to before he knew what to do. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt them. 

 

Soon he found himself at Sam’s door, pressing the doorbell. He could see the flash of lights through the window, alerting Sam to his presence. Sam answered the door a moment later, and Gabriel began to speak. 

 

“Sooooo I know this isn’t exactly first date material,” he said quickly, blurting it all in an effort to get it out as quickly as possible. “But I found these kittens in the park, and I don’t know what to do with them. I’ve never had a cat before, but they’re really small, and you said you had a cat and-”

 

Sam tapped Gabriel on the arm, with a smile. He held his left arm out and then dragged his flattened right over it towards his elbow. *

 

Gabriel stopped. He’d forgotten that in order for Sam to be able to read his lips, he needed to speak slowly and clearly. Eileen yelled at him for it all the time. 

 

Gabriel took his closed fist and made a circle over his chest with a sheepish grin.** “I forgot,” he explained. He looked up, so Sam could see his lips without obstructions. “I know I promised you a date, but I found these kittens and I think they need our help.” He said, slowly and deliberately. “How does Chinese and a raincheck sound?” 

 

Sam tapped one finger to his ear. He then touched his flat hand to his chin and then to his other flattened handed.*** “Let’s get these guys settled, and then we can rustle up some supplies.” 

 

An hour later found Gabriel sitting on Sam’s floor with an eggroll in one hand, and a blanket wrapped kitten in the other. Sam was across from him, holding another kitten who was finishing his bottle. The other two were nestled snuggly in the blanket lined box Sam and Gabriel had created for them. Gabriel placed the kitten he was holding into it, so he could sleep with his siblings until he was hungry again, which according to his research, would be soon enough. He watches as Sam wiped the remaining kitten’s milky face and deposited him into the warmth of his family. 

 

Gabriel tapped Sam on the leg, waiting until he was looking at him to speak. Sam glanced up with a smile. 

 

“I’m sorry this didn’t work out like I planned,” Gabriel started. “Pretty crappy first date, huh?” 

 

Sam didn’t say anything, just crawled across the floor and pulled Gabriel toward him. Gabriel complied eagerly as their lips connected, teeth clacking together in his haste. Sam pulled back a couple moments later, grinning as he signed. 

 

He touched the thumb and forefingers of both hands together, splaying the rest of his finger out. Sam held his left hand in front of him, the back of his hand facing away. He touched his four fingers together, making a elegant loop with his hand back towards his face. ****

 

Gabriel knew enough ASL to translate. 

 

“Perfect.” 

  
  
  


**Translations:**

 

*

Sam: Slow down

[Slow Down](https://www.signingsavvy.com/wordlist/22348/SLOW+DOWN/795158)

 

**

Gabriel: Sorry 

[Sorry](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/SORRY/403/1)

 

***

Sam: Sounds Good

[Sounds](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/SOUND/2570/1)

[Good](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/GOOD)

 

****

Sam: Perfect

[Perfect](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/PERFECT/317/1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For something so small, kittens were a lot of trouble.

For something so small, kittens were a lot of trouble. 

Gabriel should have known that raising four newborn kittens wasn’t going to be a piece of cake, but when he’d found them, starving and helpless in a bush, he couldn’t just leave them. He just hadn’t fully thought out what taking care of them would mean. 

He was lucky he had Sam to help him. 

Despite the fact that the day Gabriel brought the kittens home was supposed to be their first date, and they spent majority of the time they were together feeding and caring for the kittens. Sam had been nothing short of wonderful. 

Even though Sam insisted it didn’t matter, and that he was enjoying the time they were together, it didn’t stop Gabriel from feeling guilty over not taking him out for real. He promised himself after the kittens were weaned and he found them all homes he was going to take Sam out on as many dates as he would allow. 

Things didn’t exactly work out as planned. 

After the first night, they moved the kittens to Gabriel’s place, because his landlord allowed animals. Gabriel didn’t mind that, it meant that Sam was spending most of his time there, and they were spending most of their time together. The kittens had to be fed once every two hours, including during the night, and not only that, but they had be stimulated to go to the bathroom until they were four weeks old. 

After the first week, and any number of hiccups, Sam and Gabriel figured out a schedule that worked for the both of them. Sam, who worked at his brother’s auto shop, took them during the day, and he would drop them off to Gabriel before his evening law classes. When he returned, they would have dinner at Gabriel’s place or order something in. Gabriel got up for their nighttime feedings after Sam went home, or more often than not, stayed with Gabriel. 

Eileen had laughed when she found out some weeks later they were raising a litter of kittens together, but quickly sobered when she learned that they were practically living together after only weeks of knowing each other. 

“Don’t you think that’s a little soon?” she asked Gabriel over FaceTime one night after Sam had gone to class. 

“Uhhh yeah?” Gabriel burst out. Her reaction only made his anxiety about the whole thing worse. He liked Sam, really really liked him and he was terrified that Sam would think they were spending too much time together and pull away. “I really like him, Eileen. What do I do?” 

Eileen shook her head at him. “Why don’t you talk to him?” 

“And say what?” Gabriel replied. “I think we’re moving too fast, you should stay away?!” 

“He really likes you, Gabe,” Eileen laughed. “Relax, and talk to him. It’ll be fine. Good night!” 

“I hope you’re right!” he said as she hung up, fretting over how he was going to approach it with Sam. He didn’t want him to think he was trying to break up with him. 

Gabriel brought it up later, when they were both lying in bed taking turns feeding the kittens after Sam’s class. The kittens looked less like hamsters now, their eyes had opened, and they were mobile. Sam had the little orange tabby in his hands, and Gabriel was holding one of the calico kittens, rubbing her bottom with a wipe. The two other kittens, another calico and the all white runt were still in their box, waiting for their turn to feed. Gabriel tapped Sam’s arm to get his attention before talking. 

“So,um, I wanted to talk to you about something,” He said, making sure that Sam could see his lips clearly. He’d gotten better at remembering that. 

“Sure,” Sam replied, putting down the kitten he was holding to give Gabriel his full attention. 

“I think… Do you… um,” Gabriel stammered. “Do you think we’re spending too much time together? I mean I don’t, I really like spending time with you, but-” 

Sam cut him off with a sign, bringing his vertically oriented flat hand down on his flat palm.*

“You talked to Eileen, didn’t you?” Sam smiled at him, which did little to quell the angry butterflies in Gabriel’s stomach. 

“ I did, but-” 

“If I didn’t want to spend time with you, I wouldn’t,” Sam responded bluntly. “I know we moved a little fast but I like you, I like spending time with you, Gabe. Eileen means well, but how much time we spend together isn’t her business. Do you think we’re spending too much time together?” 

Gabriel shook his head, bringing his two first fingers down quickly on his thumb** “I don’t. I...I like it when you’re here.” 

“And I like being here,” Sam said, leaning over to kiss Gabriel. “Now, the rest of these guys need their dinner.” 

Gabriel looked down at the three kittens in the box. Two of them were climbing on the edge of the box, towards the sounds of Sam and Gabriel’s voices, but the other, the little white one, was facing away from them as if he hadn’t heard anything. 

Gabriel loudly clicked his tongue, and two of the kittens in the box and the one he was still holding all looked at him expectantly, but the white one did not. It wasn’t until Gabriel put the other kitten down, and tapped next to him, did the white kitten turn to look at him.

Sam, who had been watching the little experiment, turned to Gabriel with a somber look. “I think we should take them to the vet.” 

The vet only confirmed what Gabriel and Sam had already suspected; Puff, as Gabriel had begun to call him, was deaf, but otherwise healthy. The vet explained that deafness was pretty common for white male cats, and that it wouldn’t affect his overall health or lifespan. He would have to be an indoor cat, and whoever adopted him would have to use vibrations to get his attention. 

Sam was quiet on the way home, and he didn’t speak until they were safely behind the door of Gabriel’s apartment. 

“Do you think anyone will want him?” Sam asked Gabriel, as they stowed the kittens in their bed. Gabriel could tell from the tone of Sam’s voice, that this wasn’t just about Puff.

Gabriel stood up on his tiptoes, and pulled Sam down. “I do.” he murmured, kissing Sam hard. 

He was sure that even if Sam couldn’t read his lips, his meaning was clear. 

~~~~

As Gabriel would come to find out, cats had very short memories. 

Despite the fact that it was Gabriel who did most of the feeding and cleaning, it soon became clear to him that all four kittens prefered Sam. As the kittens grew, and were more able to move, they sought out Sam’s lap, clamouring for a space on his legs, until he looked like he had four small fuzzy lumps growing out of them. They followed him from room to room, back and forth, like baby ducks in a row trying to be the closest to their mother. 

Sam tried to laugh it off, tried placing the kittens on Gabriel’s lap, enticing them with treats, but they always found their way back, regardless of what Gabriel did. By the time they were twelve weeks old, and ready for new homes, Sam couldn’t even go to the bathroom without little paws clawing under the door. 

Gabriel should have been grateful they found homes for three of the kittens so quickly, but the fact that no one would take Puff broke his heart in more ways than one. He kept that fact from Sam, and eventually decided that he was keeping the kitten himself. 

He didn’t say anything to Sam about it, until Puff was the only kitten left in Gabriel’s apartment. 

“So when is he going home?” Sam asked one day, while Puff was trying to steal a bit of raw chicken that Sam was cutting up for dinner. 

Gabriel ran his hand over the kitten’s back, smirking as he arched into him. “He is home,” he shrugged. 

Sam’s grin almost made up for Puff liking him better. 

Almost. 

 

Translations:   
*  
Sam: Stop  
https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/STOP/699/1

**  
Gabriel: No   
https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/NO/291/1


End file.
